


Temporal Violations

by Corrie71



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has the chance to save his dad. But he'll collapse the alternate timeline. What does he choose?</p>
<p>(Part of the #new year mckirk angst off 2014 from Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporal Violations

“You’d be folding time like an origami crane.” Bones said from his right. Jim couldn’t take his eyes off the Enterprise view screen. The lightening storm, the hulking Narada, the tiny Kelvin, the specks of the escape shuttles. Somehow, by following Sarek’s orders, they’d traveled through time to end up here.

His birth day. 

“The doctor is correct. You would, in essence, collapse this timeline into the other.” Spock said from his left. Dimly, in the part of his mind that wasn’t in shock, that was functioning, he knew it was a very bad sign if his CMO and his First Officer were in agreement.

“I’d get to know my father. Maybe Tarsus wouldn’t happen.” Jim mused aloud.

“You went to Tarsus in the other timeline too.” Bones cut in, mercilessly.

“Captain, you would undo all that you know here. All that all of us know.”

“Jim, Sarek wants to go home and this is his only chance to do it. It’s a trick by that pointy eared, green-blooded hobgoblin bastard. No offense, Spock.”

“I’m forced to once again agree with the emotional, cantankerous quack. No offense, Doctor McCoy.”

In a daze, Jim turned away from their bickering and walked to the transporter room. He stood and stared at the pad. He imagined what it would be like to see his father, alive, whole, well, younger than he is now, materialize there. He imagined walking over and shaking his father’s hand, saying “Hi, I’m Jim.” Would he be happy to see him? Would he hug him? 

Even if it was possible, even if the laws of time and space would allow such a rescue, the cost would be tremendous. He might have the right to make this decision for himself but to undo the lives of everyone around him. He considered and found that he would still choose his dad, even if he did ruin everyone’s lives.

The doors swished open and Spock, Bones, and Sulu strode in. Sulu sat at the controls and looked up at him. “I’ve got the coordinates locked, sir. Your orders?”

“Captain, even if we attempt this, it may not work. Time paradoxes are…” 

“Paradoxical.” Bones finished for him, his eyes locking on Jim. And in the depths of those forest green eyes, Jim found his answer. He chose the man he’d loved for a decade over the father he could only ever imagine. 

“Well, Spock. It seems your prior self finally taught me the lesson you couldn’t. I finally believe in no-win scenarios.” Bones stepped forward, moving to embrace Jim, but Jim stopped him with a palm over his heart. “Stand down, Mr. Sulu. I’m sure that you all can figure a way to get us home. I’ll be in my quarters.”

* * *

Two hours later, Bones carried a tray into Kirk’s quarters, ordering the lights to 20% in case Jim was asleep. His lover sat on the sofa, holding an undrunk glass of what looked to be Andorian brandy, with suspiciously red-rimmed eyes. 

“Spock figured out how to get us home. Brought you some plomeek soup.” Bones crossed the cabin and gently lowered the tray to the table before crossing to sit next to Jim. They sat in silence for several moments.

“If it’d been your dad…”

“I understand the temptation completely. I can’t tell you the number of times I’ve wished I could travel back and change things. I think every human wishes for that. But I wouldn’t have done it.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t have the right to change anyone else’s life.”

“I thought of that too. I was still tempted. The deciding factor was you.”

“Me?” Bones’s eyebrows raised halfway up his forehead. 

“In the other timeline, we were just friends.” Jim shrugged. 

“I love you too, Jimmy.” Bones wrapped his arms around Jim’s shoulders and snuggled him close. Jim rested his head on Bones’ shoulder before sagging against him, feeling safe and loved in the circle of his lover’s arms.


End file.
